ADMINISTRATIVE OVERSIGHT: ABSTRACT AR3T has designed an administrative oversight plan that ensures swift and directed progress towards our goals of (1) providing didactic training that exposes rehabilitation researchers to cutting-edge investigations and state-of-the-art technologies; (2) driving the science underlying Regenerative Rehabilitation by cultivating collaborative opportunities; (3) administering a pilot funding program to support novel lines of Regenerative Rehabilitation investigation; (4) promoting center expertise to a wide and diverse group of individuals from across the country; and (5) developing technologies that will accelerate Regenerative Rehabilitation research. Toward this end, the specific aims of the Administrative Oversight Plan are: 1.) To execute an internal administrative structure and data management process that is flexible and dynamic and that enables effective communication across all sites; and 2.) To leverage the expertise and leadership of the External Advisory Board (EAB) to ensure that AR3T 2.0 activities remain mission- and vision-focused.